


What about us? [fanvid]

by mysterytour



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Mirror Universe, Within Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytour/pseuds/mysterytour
Summary: Paradise (What About Us) - Within Temptation feat. Tarja.I got the idea for the vid because the terraforming sequence in the music video reminded me of the mycelium terraforming sequence from DISCO.





	What about us? [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Paradise (What About Us) - Within Temptation feat. Tarja.
> 
> I got the idea for the vid because the terraforming sequence in the music video reminded me of the mycelium terraforming sequence from DISCO.


End file.
